


Scalene Triangles

by OnlyAPerfectDisaster



Series: An Adventure in Jackunzel DrabbleVerse [6]
Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Math, School, Triangles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAPerfectDisaster/pseuds/OnlyAPerfectDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a problem in math class, he never learned how to draw scalene triangles. Will someone be able to help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalene Triangles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerumiH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerumiH/gifts).



> This is oldish, I wrote it in social class (common theme huh?) back in May or something. I hope you enjoy!

Jack sat alone in the school library, THIS close to banging his head on the table and closing his books in defeat. He had been having a bad day and THIS certainly wasn’t helping.  
He brought his pencil to the page once more, ready to try one more time, when a lively blonde girl plopped herself down across from him. Jack sighed with relief, happy that now that she was here, maybe, just maybe, she could help him.   
“Hey, Jack,” she smiled, “Whatcha up to?” She reached across the table to grab his books, pulling them towards herself and turning them so that she could see them properly.  
“Not much Punz. You?” He smirked at her knowing full well why she was there. She could never let her friends get bad grades. “I was actually wondering if you could help me with some-”  
She cut him off mid-word, her eyes lit with something that was not laughter. “Jack, I know that you aren’t great at math but really? Shouldn’t you be able to draw a scalene triangle? We only learned how in ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. Jack, seriously, this should be easy for you.” She wasn’t laughing, not even a little bit. She was seriously appalled that Jack was stuck on the first question of his math homework because he couldn’t draw the triangle.  
“See the thing is, Punzie, that was a long time ago, and I never really thought that it would be a very useful skill to have so I… sort of forgot how…” Jack’s smile was sheepish, his embarrassment rolling off of him in waves, heating his cheeks and ears. Being chewed out, however calmly she did it, by your girlfriend in a relatively silent public place is never a good thing.  
Rapunzel’s eyes softened a bit at this and she moved to the seat beside him, “Let me teach you how then.”  
Jack gratefully accepted, letting her walk him through the process of drawing scalene triangles, with and without right angles. It was surprisingly easy and Jack was happy that now, maybe, he’d get into trouble with Rapunzel and math a little less often. Or maybe not.


End file.
